The present invention relates to a base for supporting bunches of artificial flowers or foliage.
It is previously known to provide a base for supporting artificial flower and/or foliage arrangements which comprises a disc having a plurality of holes into which lower ends of stems of the flowers or foliage can be fitted. Such an arrangement, whilst adequately supporting that particular flower and/or foliage arrangement, is inflexible in that it cannot be used with a larger arrangement, or if it is desired to use a smaller arrangement, leaves regions of the base devoid of flowers or foliage which is thereby unsightly.
The present invention seeks to provide a structure which can accommodate a variety of different flower and/or foliage arrangements.